


我的搭擋是攝影師 (BruceDick)

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is photographer, Dick Grayson is model, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619





	我的搭擋是攝影師 (BruceDick)

 

Bruce是攝影師，他有3個搭擋模特兒，當中屬與Dick的關係最難以解釋清楚。

 

鎂光燈一直閃爍，快門聲從不間斷。台上的人再次轉換了身姿，攝影師覺得這個角度剛好，台上人總是能明白自己心裡到底想要什麼。靜態拍好了換動態，他的搭擋在動態照上總是出乎預料，以大膽好動高難度動作展現他魅力的一面，而攝影師總能捕捉到完美的一刻。台上人叫Richard Grayson，藝名Dick Grayson，雖說前者名字比較適合作藝名但他堅持以Dick作藝名，而自然地四周的人稱他為Dick。算是名氣不錯的模特兒，天生平衡感和柔軟度極佳，加上總能作到一些高難度難以預測的動作突顯衣服的魅力，因此可說是挺受注目的明日之星。至於為什麼到現在仍沒受到廣泛注目全因他只跟一個攝影師，而那攝影師一向以嚴格眼光高聞名，向來是他選工作而不是工作到他就點頭的類型。他總是為了自己的搭擋們挑選工作，每一份工作他自認都是最適合他的搭擋們，而攝影師的眼光向來沒差錯。攝影師叫Bruce Wayne，出名眼光極高的攝影師。收的價很高，但工作因為本人的美學而相對較少。雖然如此，但他收到的工作委託多到可以由哥譚排到隔壁布魯德海文再繞回去大都會。Bruce的模特兒搭擋不多，就3個，Dick Grayson﹑Jason Todd和Tim Drake。他們都有自己的魅力和特色，從不搶對方生意。生意都由Bruce安排，他們自己3個也感情好到不行，看下去像親兄弟一樣。

 

當中數Bruce跟Dick搭擋的時間最長，由十多歲時已經跟著，現在都快三十了。他們的默契無間，Bruce和Dick只要交換一個眼神就知道對方想要的是什麼，從而讓拍攝的進度往往超乎預期。他們是朋友，但旁觀者都明白他們的關係如果只是這麼簡單就方便太多了，可惜是他們都不肯向前走一步，他們總是一人向前另一人就後退，就像在一個沒旁觀者的舞會上跳著難看的探戈，當其他人發現時也不禁為他們感到焦急。

 

 “辛苦了，先休息一下。”Bruce放下相機道。

 “小翅膀!我的甜甜圈呢?”

 “沒你的份，你真的有身為模特兒的自覺嗎?”

 “沒事沒事，我工作運動量大阿。”

 

雖說如此，Jason還是把大半盒甜甜圈推到Dick眼前。Dick很喜歡甜食，他喜歡冰淇淋﹑甜甜圈﹑甜得要命的奶昔等等，但就算在吃這些高熱量高糖份食物，Dick的身材還是一級棒兼性感，到底背後除了天生麗質外還付出了多少努力，大概只有本人和Bruce才知道。Bruce皺皺眉的看著他3個搭擋皆沒有模特兒的尊嚴地在休息時間大吃特吃，希望不要因此弄壞身體。在休息時間Bruce便會看工作委託，Dick﹑Jason和Tim由於走的風格全然不一樣，因此工作委託類型也大相徑庭。像Dick那樣會是活潑動態的風格，他天生不管真人還是相片都會給人帶來希望。加上常人難及的身體柔軟度和動作構思以及對鏡頭的敏銳度，他的每一張照片也像在表演一樣，讓人每看一張照片也如看他的現場表演一樣。Jason相比Dick的希望和開朗，他更傾向與人較勁，酷酷的壞男人風格，而且天生身材非常好，也能配合上許多不同的主題。不管是重金屬類﹑運動服裝還是車手服裝等運動廣告都可以。而Tim則傾向高冷的總裁霸氣感，天生冷靜的他又難掩一絲城府之謀的笑容，讓人欲罷不能。西裝穿在他身上總會有別樣的加成分數，這一點也讓人不能轉移眼睛。Bruce正正是因為他們的特質而第一眼就看上他們的，對此他完全沒有後悔。

 

 “Bruce，阿~”

 

Bruce應聲轉過頭來，嘴前剛好沾到一點鮮奶油。Dick一臉奸計成功的看著Bruce略驚訝的看著他，舔去了沾在嘴角的鮮奶油，是Dick喜歡的甜度，Jason他們真會買。只有Dick才會這樣耍Bruce，Jason和Tim並沒有這種閒心。看著Dick再次用叉子把一小塊蛋糕抵在Bruce嘴巴前，Bruce總是拒絕不到Dick的笑容，所以他就算不太喜歡吃甜食，他還是會吃一兩口。這閃光太閃了，Jason他們繼續吃著點心不管那二人。Dick靠在Bruce的椅背上，看著他仔細的為自己挑選工作，這是Bruce的堅持，一份一份的工作，一張一張的照片。但有些Bruce是完全看也不看，直接丟到垃圾桶裡。例如有關他們的三人裸照或半裸要求，到底意圖健康與否，Bruce一向都看得很準。當中以Dick這類委託最多，就算沒有特意顯露，Dick的性感身材也是一目了然，傲人且男女通吃的身體線條早就讓不少廣告商想要染指。他們發現Dick Grayson是個性感尤物，誰能拍到哪怕一次，誰就能獲得Dick往那方面發展的權利。但Bruce不同意，有關這類工作委託每天都有，但Bruce堅持他的搭擋並沒有那麼廉價，就算不靠那致命的性感和引人注目的色氣，Dick也可以發揚光大，成為一等一的模特兒。他對3名搭擋的潛質很有自信，絕對不會有錯。

 

 “但看下去報酬真的很高。”

 “Dick，不准你有一絲動搖。”

 “我知道，我除了你之外也不想被其他人看著拍，Bruce。”

 

對於那二人的相處方式和深情對望(第三者角度)，Jason和Tim表示你們竟然還沒交往真是讓人驚訝。

 

Dick其實真的喜歡Brcue，打從心底喜歡和愛。這個圈子裡同性戀看來並不是什麼不能見光的事，而且搭擋間有戀人關係其實也不是什麼新聞，畢竟拍攝者和被拍攝者的信賴關係在這行業非常重要，如果是戀人的話就可以排除很多阻礙。但不是，Bruce和Dick不是那樣的關係。他們的關係非常複雜，但任誰也看得出Dick喜歡Bruce，而Bruce雖然看上去不為所動，但其實也就一個悶騷，從不向人表達他的感情﹑想法和顧慮，一切都會事後一切都解決或清晰時才說出背後他作了什麼，為他們顧慮多少。這偶然也會讓Dick他們有點不滿，但就算如此，他還是喜歡Bruce，最喜歡了。

 

 “你沒想過表白嗎?”

 “表白?你在開玩笑嗎?”

 

那傢伙是Bruce Wayne，一個比任何人都懂得把人推開的傢伙。如果讓他知道了自己是懷著這個感情的話，Bruce或許會直接正面的拒絕他，又或者……在他的生命中消失，這樣就更難忍受了。如果是這樣，他選擇把感情藏起來。你可以作到的Dick，沒問題的。你把蛋糕塞到他嘴巴中因為你就是這樣的性格，你會突然抱抱Bruce因為你就是這樣的性格，你可以一直纏著他因為你就是這樣的性格。

 

他以為這樣的關係會一直維持下去，維持到永遠，直到他們都人老了把對方待在身邊是一種理所當然的摯友，他們再沒顧忌直到把兩者關係看作家人，這樣不是很棒嗎?一切都是由一通電話開始，把一切都粉碎，一切一切。

 

 “這裡是Richard Grayson。”

 

那一刻Bruce很肯定Dick臉上的表情史無前例的蒼白。他自然地拿著手機離開，然而這個動作放在誰身上也沒問題，就只有Dick並不適合。他沒有什麼好隱瞞的，這是他本人的原話。Dick的朋友他們都認識，例如Queen公司旗下的藝人Roy Harper，又或者另一個運動型廣告明星Wally之類，他沒有可隱瞞的事。那就是真的出事了，Bruce開始為此而擔心。但主動提問他手機內容好像並不是那麼簡單的事，而且這也不是Bruce的作風。他看著Dick臉有難色的回來了，他走到Bruce身邊坐下，一下子氣氛變得緊張起來。要打破這個畫面的人現在也處於沉默，只好等他自己開口了。Jason和Tim互相看了眼，再一同看向Bruce，見到後者難得面有難色的回看他們。這是你的責任阿，混蛋!

 

 “Dick……”

 “Bruce……我可能要請一個長假。”

 

說來可能你不會相信，Dick是由十多數青少年時已經跟Bruce作模特兒了。他們之間都會互相遷就時間，有時甚至會Bruce要求Dick休息，因為Dick某程度上也是一個工作狂，所以休息時間一向都是Bruce安排的。而Dick對此一向都很安分，他明白Bruce的要休息時休息，要工作時工作也是照顧好自己身體的本份。雖然Bruce本人作不到，Bruce本身就是一個超級工作狂，或許Dick某程度上也受他影響吧?然而Dick第一次要求假期是有史以來第一次，而Bruce認為這跟剛剛那通電話有關。

 

 “……要多久?”

 “一個月……左右吧?”

 “你不確定嗎?Dick你有沒有事要我們……”

 “我不知道。”

 

Dick不想說，Bruce一下子就明白了，他也問不下去。

 

 “明白了，我可以問你要去哪裡嗎?”

 “俄羅斯。”

 

隔日，Dick便二話不說的離去了。Bruce﹑Jason和Tim繼續他們的模特兒和攝影師生活，他們沒能聯絡上Dick，這個人彷彿人間蒸發了一樣。俄羅斯之大，他去了哪一個角落?說不擔心也是白說的，但Bruce還是專心工作。他信任Dick會回來，他相信Dick不會食言，他們間的關係沒有因此而中斷。Dick很少一個電話也沒留下來，畢竟他很關心他們的工作情況，就算被Bruce安排了假偶然也會打電話過來問候。然而這次完全沒有，想不讓人擔心也不可能。Tim也有直接跟Bruce提議去找一下，但Bruce還是搖搖頭回應Dick說一個月就是一個月。直到有一晚，一個月時間快到了，而Bruce也快按奈不住時，等待已久的來電，Bruce激動地立刻接通，他回哥譚了嗎!雖然是深夜，而Dick也沒把握但他還是下飛機後就打電話給Bruce。他不能說為什麼，他也不知道現在應該作什麼，他現在只想聽聽Bruce的聲音。

 

 “抱歉，Bruce。”不管各方面。

 “你現在在哪?”

 “Bruce……”

 “你現在在哪?”

 

他們約在哥譚公園處見面，在路燈照明下見到Dick穿著他最喜歡的那件黑底胸前有著藍條紋的外套，但他的樣子看下去還是很冷，打從心底那種冷。Bruce坐到他身邊，遞給他一份漢堡，Dick最喜歡的口味。Dick輕笑的接過，這是Bruce的關心，他很喜歡這樣的Bruce，真的很喜歡。

 

 “對不起……Bruce。”

 “我來不是為了聽你道歉的!你就沒其他話要跟我說嗎?”

 “Bruce，我叫你出來是為了一件很重要的事。”

 

Bruce默言不語，他等待著Dick自己說。二人的氣氛變得尷尬，但這是Dick作主動，他必須等下去。或許現在他很想抓住Dick雙肩大喊到底這一個月去哪了，他想知道，他快要不能忍受。他對Dick的關心度早就超越了朋友或工作搭擋，他早就知道，只是他一直都沒有把事情坦白。他在等什麼，他也不知道，只是他就是沒把話說白。或許他太安於現階段，他喜歡Dick，Dick也喜歡他，這顯然易見。誰也不知道更進一步會打破什麼現況，事情會變好還是變壞，他們都害怕了。

 

 “Bruce，我需要錢。所以……你能先借我5萬嗎?”

 

那之後Dick也向了很多人借錢，他的朋友們全都二話不說的給他，5萬﹑2萬﹑3萬，有一次Bruce直接給了他10萬。Dick不敢問為什麼Bruce會有這麼多錢，而Bruce也沒問到底他要那麼多錢要作什麼。他只猜一切都是那通電話，只能這樣想。Dick的工作排期也排得滿滿的，他拒絕休息，他也沒有時間休息。

 

 “Dick，雖然我不是想說什麼，但你真的沒事吧?”Wally最後還是問出來了，但他手中的2萬還是遞出去了。

 “我不知道，Wally。我也想知道會不會有完結的一天。”

 

Jason他們對此全然不過問，把錢打入Dick的銀行帳戶裡。他們沒有懷疑過Dick的人品，他們甚至不在乎借出去的錢會不會回來。相比之下他們更擔人到底錢要用在哪，如果是Dick的話一定會用在很重要的地方對吧?他們想Dick向他們要求更多，他們想Dick直接跟他們說到底是怎麼回事，但Dick完全沒提過一個字。然而每個人都知道，就算Dick依舊那樣笑，依舊那樣在鎂光燈之下，他還是心中大喊著很痛苦，誰來救我。但你什麼也沒說，我們要如何幫你，Dick?

 

 “Dick，你已經整整3個月沒休息過了。你這樣身體會撐不下去的。”

 “不夠……”

 “Dick!”

 “我說過我要錢的了吧，Bruce!什麼工作也可以，就算是……”

 “不可以!你不可以拍那些工作，那些工作會毀了你。”

 “為什麼你不明白!夠了，我……去找別的人來幫我。”

 “Dick Grayson!”

 

Dick第一次和他在工作上吵架，他甩門而出，Bruce根本來不及阻止。Bruce第一次感到如此大的挫敗感，他應該要體諒一下Dick現在的精神狀況。但沒想到他已經缺錢到連那方面的工作也想染指了。Dick的形象一向都是陽光﹑開朗且具活力，如果他向色情或妖魅向進發，他的形象會一去不返，那類工作只會加劇。Dick會回不去，Bruce也一樣。他當然知道Dick的魅力點在哪，他也知道如果Dick要作可以作得非常好，但他不想讓Dick拍這些，他就是不行。你真的缺乏專業水準，Bruce Wayne。如果因為這樣而令你的搭擋未來受限制，你該如何是好?

 

錢不夠，完全不夠。那何時才會夠?不知道，我不知道。

 

 “Dick Grayson是吧?”

 “你是?”

 “我叫Slade Wilson，如果真的要說Deathstroke你會比較熟悉吧?”

 

對方遞出一張名片。Dick接過來，他有聽過這個名字。知名度很高的攝影師，但他一向以行走在邊緣作賣點。各方面的邊緣，不管是危險﹑色情還是暴力也一樣。也有傳聞他會安排手下的人去拍色情電影，不管是AV還是GV也有傳聞。他找上了自己，Dick早就知道Slade看上了他，但他只與Bruce拍，從沒接受過Slade的名片和工作委託。這次他又找上自己，Dick想馬上轉身就走，但Slade自己卻跟上來了。Bruce一直告誡他不要接近Slade，也別聽他任何一句，因為Slade本來就不懷好意。

 

 “我聽說你最近財政困難，而我剛巧有份非常賺的外快，要試試嗎?”

 

Dick上鈎了。

 

Bruce一定會罵死他，或許會對他很失望，不，他一定會很失望。但Dick已經幾乎沒選擇了，他已經不能再跟Bruce他們借錢，他也沒可能一直借下去。以他的薪水已經快支撐不住了，所以他只能作了。Slade在調整相機，讓Dick心理準備一下。看著Dick凝重到不行的樣子，Slade覺得他應該誤會了些什麼，畢竟他自知自己的風評並沒有特別好。加上Dick一直跟在Bruce身邊，他向來知道Bruce對自己有多少敵意。同時看上一個明亮之星，Slade很清楚Bruce到底在想什麼。他走到Dick身邊，把今天要拍的衣服和香水交給Dick。Dick看著那身衣服，事實上並沒有不正常。他知道這件薄白襯衫一會兒要淋濕，若隱若現的肌膚色情配合香水突顯出性感，這就是他今天要作的工作。只是這樣就可以20萬嗎?Slade看著Dick的眼神，輕笑。

 

 “你是不是誤會了些什麼?Dick，我不會叫你拍AV的。當然你想的話我也真的有渠道，但我認為你不需要作到那個程度。只要你在我身邊，我可以讓你賺得比他們更多。”

 “這份工作就20萬了?你到底在想什麼，Slade?”

 “當然這份工作本身不值20萬。但我期望換一個機會，除了Bruce Wayne外，我也希望成為你的合作攝影師。只要你和我合作，我可以發掘出你身上Bruce Wayne沒發掘出來的潛質。你可以飛黃騰達，你我賺的錢又何只區區20萬?完成這份工作後，20萬馬上匯到你帳戶。但希望你同時考慮和我合作的合約如何?我知道唯獨你，Bruce Wayne沒有簽下任何限制你的合約，你並沒有作錯任何事更沒有違返合約精神。”

 

這是真的。Jason和Tim也有與Bruce簽約，他們被限制了每一份工作的攝影師也必須由Bruce Wayne操刀，只有Dick沒有。Dick完全沒有過問過為什麼，或許是Bruce太放心他，覺得他不會去找自己以外的攝影師?又或者他根本不在意。Dick拒絕深入理解到底是哪方面，他不想因為Slade的誘惑而讓他和Bruce之間的信任關係受動搖。他只是想要錢，只有這次，拿完那20萬他就不會和Slade再有來往。

 

 “你好好考慮一下，現在先來作些心理建成如何?”

 

Dick換上了衣服，白色襯衫，故意解開了上方4顆鈕扣露出胸膛。Slade在旁邊預備了一大桶水，Dick毫不猶豫的往自己身上倒，胸膛若隱若現，完美的露出度，剩下的是表情。Slade一直覺得Dick被Bruce保護得太完美，他每一個笑容真的無憂，他的動作都吸引到人沒錯。但如果Dick往魅惑方向進發，那會是另一片天。你很難想像一堆人見到一個完美的天使墮落時所帶來的反差到底會引起多少人的欲望，那種禁忌般的魅力，Bruce Wayne一直不肯開發。但Slade不同，他當然喜歡Dick的天使面孔，但小惡魔般形象也能改變一下觀眾的眼光和口味，而他正正想開發這個方向。Bruce Wayne害怕開發了後就會一發不可收拾，而Slade不會。

 

 “現在看著我，Dick。你有喜歡的人或愛人嗎?”

 “什麼?”

 “沒有嗎?喜歡的人總會有吧。我要你想像他現在就在這裡。”

 

Dick腦海瞬間閃過Bruce的身影，心揪痛了下。Slade的話像惡魔的細語，他在引導Dick的思考，他在引領Dick往一個全然陌生的方向進發。想像一下Bruce就在這裡，他看著你現在的身影，你想他抱你，狠狠的抱你。你在誘惑他，但同時你心裡明白他未必會回應你。你現在這刻就想要這個人之餘又不敢太明顯因為你知道對方不可能回應你的誘惑表情，你想要他，但他仍在猶豫和矛盾之中。你深知自己勝算不高，你就是知道，但你同時知道這是最後一次機會，錯失了這次你們就再沒機會，不成功便成仁。你決定放手一拼，你決定用你最自信的一面誘惑他，Dick，露出你最誘人的一面，用香水的味道﹑你的表情還有你的身體來誘惑那個人。Slade的話一直在Dick耳邊徘徊，Bruce……我……

 

鎂光燈光閃現，一連串的好表情和完美畫面Slade並沒有放過，他沒有看錯，Dick真的太棒了。只要稍微引導一下，這男人就會作到你想要的，甚至更多。完美，太完美，他果然沒看錯，Dick完全有這方面的潛質，只要Bruce Wayne不在，他就可以盡全力發掘Dick的魅力，性感尤物，他要讓Dick成為性感的新指標，讓他成為眾人的夢中對象不論男女。

 

 “Slade Wilson!”

 “Bruce!”

 

Bruce突然推開了攝影室的門，Dick下意識避過Bruce責問的眼神，他很生氣，Dick知道。他這次真的生氣了，他不難想像當中帶有失望，他跟在Bruce身邊太久了，他總是一下子就感受到Bruce的情況，現在空氣中每一處也飄盪著Bruce的憤怒因子。Bruce一下子搶過Slade的相機，把裡面的記憶卡拔走。脫下自己的外套，一下子包裹著Dick，強把他拉走。

 

 “慢著，Bruce Wayne，這樣不合規矩。”

 “滾開，Slade。”

 

他們對視了一陣子，最後Slade看著Dick已失神的樣子，他放棄了。可惜了剛剛的好表情，他相信就算是剛剛那些照片也足夠讓那些廣告商閉嘴，但眼前人肯定不會把記憶卡和人還他。而他的人現在已經完全失去工作的意志了，今天看來是沒戲了。他看著Bruce就這樣把Dick拉走，Slade看著台上已空無一人，心情糟透了，一手橫掃便把一堆貴重的器材掃往地上，大好的機會又一次被Bruce Wayne搞砸了。

 

 “Bruce……對不起……”

 “你根本不知道自己在作錯什麼的前提下道歉根本沒意思，Richard Grayson!”

 “Bruce，你弄痛我了。”

 “你真是可笑，Dick!”

 

Bruce把人推進車裡，車馬上揚長而去。Dick認得這個方向，這是Bruce家的方向，他沒少去過。身體很冷，他之前不管被淋濕還是被大型風扇吹動也不曾覺得冷，但現在這刻身體一直在輕輕發抖，因為Bruce真的生氣了。又或者他也對這樣的自己失望，所以才這樣。Bruce停下車，把他拉出車外，手扯住Dick的手腕，粗暴的扯動他整個人。他反抗不了，他被推入Bruce的公寓裡，而Bruce跟在身後把門反鎖。你逃不了的意味太深了，Dick只能避開Bruce的眼神，他一刻也不敢看Bruce。

 

 “抬頭，Dick。這是命令。”

 “不要。”

 “你既然都作出來了，那就抬頭看著我!你要為你自己的行為作解釋，你和Slade到底是怎麼回事?”

 “他給我錢，我工作，就是這麼簡單!別說到我好像去賣身一樣，我現在只是去拍廣告，和你對我作的一樣!”不對，你知道Bruce不是這樣的。

 

一陣劇痛，Bruce往他臉上揮拳。真少見，Bruce這次真的生氣，讓他不惜用這方法來表達自己這次的無知。他知道Bruce想說什麼，有一次就會有第二次，當你走過了那道線後你就回不了頭，一次和兩次根本沒分別，Bruce就是這樣嚴格的一個人。Bruce突然扯開他的衣服，Slade給他的白襯衫和褲子，Bruce現在都撕成碎片。

 

 “Bruce……不要!”

 “你想要向那個方向發展，我現在就幫你拍!”

 

Bruce把Dick推向沙發，Dick想要逃走但Bruce輕易的抓住他。Bruce掏出了下身，強塞到Dick嘴巴裡。Dick狼狽的吞吐，只好順從把Bruce的下身舔硬。用力的分開Dick的雙腿，Dick親眼看著Bruce拿來潤滑劑，粗暴草草地開發了自己的後方。他知道Dick在怕，他的身體一直在發抖，但他不能放過Dick。他要給Dick教訓，除了他以外，你不可以找其他人作你的攝影師!他早就知道Dick的魅力不只在他陽光的一面，他天生的性感也能帶來另一批客源，但他不能接受。他想這個表情只在自己身下出現，他不想讓人看到Dick如此誘人的一面，他自私的想把這些表情全納入自己懷內，外人全都不能看，甚至Slade!Dick吃痛地悶哼，但他沒有阻止Bruce，這舉動反而像鼓舞了施暴者。雖然Dick是第一次，但他想要給Dick一點教訓，他直接把已硬的下身強塞入Dick體內。

 

 “阿!Bruce……原諒我……”

 “別以為就這樣簡單就完結。”

 

Dick眼角冒出生理淚水，他臉通紅，身體緊咬著Bruce，明明是被強迫但下身並不爭氣地起了反應。整個畫面就是該死的性感，但Bruce的責罰還沒完結。Bruce故作輕鬆的拿來了早就放在旁邊的相機，想要把Dick現在狼狽的樣子一一拍下來。Dick哭了，他想阻止Bruce這樣作，他不想拍這些照，他不想和Bruce的第一次是這樣。

 

 “看著我，Dick。不要在意鏡頭，看我。”

 

Dick聽話的看著Bruce，Bruce還是生氣，但他眼中已多了分對Dick的溺愛。他喜歡Bruce，他愛Bruce，Bruce可以對他作任何事。感受到Dick身體有所放鬆，Bruce知道時機差不多了。他開始狠狠抽插，衝擊內部換來Dick大聲的吟叫。Bruce強行扳過Dick的手，不讓他用手擋著自己的臉。快門聲音一遍又一遍的發出，Dick完全不想知道現在的自己到底有多不堪入目。他突然有那麼一刻害怕鏡頭，害怕Bruce的鏡頭。這鏡頭彷彿會看穿他一切，把體內深處渴望Bruce的欲望都拍下來，把一切自己最不想面對的一面都拍下來。

 

 “看著我，Dick!不要看鏡頭，你這刻只要注視我。”

 “Bruce……Bruce……!”

 “好孩子，你果然很棒。”

 "Bruce，喜歡你，超……喜歡你。"

 

他們一同高潮。Dick眼前彷彿還被數百萬鎂光燈同一刻照射著，眼前一片空白，他隨即昏倒過去，任始作俑者輕輕吻他，在他身上留下印記，他專屬的印記。

 

 “我知道，我也愛你，Dick。”

 

Dick整個身體腰酸背痛，還有那個難以啟齒的地方。他看得出身體已經被清洗過，也感到那裡被照料過，並細心的塗上藥了。Bruce就坐在他旁邊，他正看著剛剛激情時拍下的照片，裡面每一張的主角都是自己。Dick害羞同時也害怕，他不知道Bruce接下來會如何。他最後一刻說了出來，Bruce會不會覺得他很噁心?說不定他已經認定自己就是個欠操的婊子，而待他醒來Bruce就會跟他說二人的工作關係與朋友關係都結束了，現在他們只是債主和欠債者的關係。

 

 “對不起，Dick，是我失控了。”

 “Bruce，應該是我說對不起。我應該要跟你解釋，但我很害怕，我腦海太混亂了。”

 “你知道你可以向我說任何事的吧?”

 “我的父親出意外了。”

 

我的父母是馬戲團的空中飛人，他們就一直移動，他們總是在不同的地方表演。我原本也是其中一員，但父母希望我能渡過一個正常的童年，至少一個正常的初高中日子，因此他們把我留在哥譚。我原本很討厭這裡，我自認屬於空中飛人，我有旅行癖，我不能長期待在一個地方。但有人改變了我，Bruce，那個就是你。你讓我有歸屬感，你給我另一個有趣的生活體驗，我喜歡你，我愛你。到底由哪一刻開始我並不能說清楚，但我就是愛你，待我發現時我已經拒絕了父母讓我回馬戲團的邀請，我選擇了留在哥譚，留在你身邊。我想時刻看著你，你的雙眼都注視著我，我喜歡在你的鏡頭下展現光芒。我偶然會把你拍的照片寄給父母，他們都很喜歡你幫我拍的照片，他們都很支持我繼續下去。

 

 “是那通電話。”

 “我收到哈利團長通知，他們出意外了。他在意外中失去了手臂，你能想像嗎?空中飛人沒了手臂，那接下來的日子他要如何渡過?”

 “現在義肢的科技很厲害，一定可以補救到的。”

 “Bruce，你知道光是治療就要花多少錢嗎?還有為他訂作義肢﹑接下來的治療和事後訓練，到底要多久才可以才讓他重登舞台?到底要多少錢?”

 “所以你一直要錢。”

 

Dick知道就算再努力，這筆錢都不是他一時三刻可以存出來，就算用盡人脈也好他們也幫不了多少。但那是他父親，他只能盡他所能為父親付出一切。父親是他的偶像，他知道空中飛人對父親的意義。他不想再回想當他趕到俄羅斯醫院後父親的表情，他沒了左手，他在空中的身姿要完結，他的人生也完結了。他不想這樣，他會用盡方法幫父親弄到最好的義肢，他想要見到父親重生並登上舞台。

 

 “還有一個原因，Bruce。如果……我父親真的再也不能作空中飛人，我就只能回去馬戲團接替父親的位置，成為母親的搭擋。我永遠都不會再回哥譚。”

 

我們永遠都不會再見面。

 

Bruce不想見到這個痛苦的笑容，他的Dick不應該露出這個樣子，他的Dick不應該露出這個表情。Bruce把Dick拉入懷裡，安撫他，在他耳邊說著沒事的，一切都可以交給我。

 

 “你應該早點告訴我的，Dick。你任何時候都可以依賴我。”

 

之後的事發展得太快，讓Dick難以想像。就像少女漫畫一樣，男主角總是有後台的，他有說過哥譚有一個大財團叫Wayne集團嗎?那是屬於哥譚首富Bruce Wayne的家族生意，這個名字是不是很熟悉?Bruce一直說他和那個Bruce Wayne只是同名而已，由小到大都是這樣說，令Dick真的潛移默化覺得他認識的Bruce Wayne和那個聽說天天開派對，每天換不同衣服的花花公子真的只是同名同性而已，他們並無任何相似之處。加上Bruce平常與他們拍攝工作時都屬於自理不能的類型，他不剃鬍子，滿臉鬍渣和黑眼圈，氣場除了對他們三個其餘都是生人勿近的程度，很難把眼前這個人和那個海報上的花花公子連繫上。隔天他就收到哈利團長的電話，說整個馬戲團被Wayne企業收購，並會全面負責John Grayson的醫療和後續費用，還給了醫院一張空頭支票。Dick突然覺得這個男人他不太認識，但他又真的很愛這個男人。

 

 “Dick，這是我們間的合約。”

 “你終於想把我綁在身邊了嗎?我現在是賣身阿?”

 “你覺得是這樣的話，我也不會有異議的。但你記住……能看你所有表情的人，只有我。”

 “我突然覺得自己為什麼不早點說，我們繞了多久圈子?”

 “所以我說了，你隨時可以依賴我。”

 “看來我簽下的真的是賣身契，可惡的Bruce。”

 “你要記著，你的搭擋只能是我。不可以是Slade，甚至你的父親或母親也不可以。”

 

他不會說他以前看過一個男孩的空中飛人表演，而那個男孩的表演讓Bruce終身難忘，他的目光就被這孩子全然奪去。Bruce輕吻他的頸項，一會兒要工作了他們不能留下任何印記。這輩子就只能待在他身邊了，他的搭擋，他的Bruce Wayne。

  
  


END

 


End file.
